Ingatkah Kau?
by akashitetsuya3
Summary: Kisah Kise dan Aomine -serta teman2nya- dari saat pindah ke Teikou sampai lulus Teikou. AoKise fict! slight AoMomo don't like don't read! RnR onegaishimasu...


**Ingatkah Kau…?**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Puisi © Author AkashiTetsuya3**

**Plot © Author AkashiTetsuya3**

**Title: Ingatkah Kau….?**

**Main Cast: **

**-Kise Ryouta –Aomine Daiki –Momoi Satsuki**

**Other Cast: -Kiseki no Sedai's member –Riko Aida**

**Genre: Angst, Friendship, Shounen Ai**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, GaJe, AU**

**Rating: T**

**Type: Drabble**

**Length: Oneshoot**

**Note: 'kau' berarti Aomine, 'mereka' berarti anggota Kiseki no Sedai **

**(minus AoKise), 'dirinya' berarti Satsuki,**_ Italic _**berarti puisi-nya. **

**Happy Reading **

*Remember?*

_Ingatkah Kau….? Saat kita pertama kali bertemu….?_

"**Kise Ryouta desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, minna san ^o^", ucap Kise sambil membungkukkan badannya.**

"**Minna, Kise-kun mulai sekarang akan sekalas bersama kalian, di kelas X-2 ini^^" ucap Riko-sensei selaku wali kelas. Ada yang terlihat senang, ada yang terlihat biasa saja, bahkan ada juga yang terlihat tak suka.**

"**Kise-kun, kau sebangku dengan Aomine-kun, ya?" Tanya Riko-sensei. Kise pun mengangguk dan segera menuju ke tempat yang dimaksud, setelah diberitahu tempatnya oleh Riko-sensei.**

_Saat itu manik madu-ku menatap manik Sapphire blue-mu_

** Ditatapnya Pemuda bersurai biru tua itu, sama seperti warna matanya. Yang ditatap hanya cuek. Mungkin kedatangan siswa baru bukanlah suatu hal yang 'wow' baginya.**

_Dan akhirnya aku menjabat sebelah tanganmu_

"**Kise Ryouta desu, namae wa? (Kise Ryouta, namamu?) " Tanya Kise sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. **

"**Aku sudah wa Aomine Daiki (Aku Aomine Daiki)", balas Aomie dan ikut mengulurkan tangan kanannya.**

**Kise pun duduk disebelah Aomine, dan pelajaran kembali dilanjutkan.**

_Ingatkah Kau….? Saat hari valentine itu….?_

** "Yoshhh sudah selesai-ssu" ucap Kise di dapur rumahnya. Ia baru saja membuat kue cokelat besar untuk Ia dan teman-temannya. Dan Aomine, tentunya. Ia langsung membagi kue tersebut menjadi enam bagian agar bisa muat didalam tempat bekalnya. Tak lupa satu bagian paling besar Ia sisihkan khusus untuk Aomine. Kenapa? Entahlah. Ia juga tak tahu. Ia pun segera mandi, karena matahari sudah terbit.**

_Saat itu aku sudah menyiapkan cokelat untuk mereka dan satu __**khusus **__untukmu_

"**Aominecchi, mau makan bekal bersamaku?" tawar Kise saat jam makan siang.**

"**Warui (maaf) Kise, Aku ada janji dengan Satsuki sekarang" , tolak Aomine dengan halus.**

"**Satsuki? dare? (siapa) ", Tanya Kise.**

"**Teman kecilku", jawab Aomine.**

"**S…Souka (Gitu, ya)" , balas Kise terdengar kecewa. Tetapi orang yang mengecewakannya sudah pergi meninggalkannya.**

"**Kise-kun, mau makan bersama kami?" tawar Kuroko, salah satu teman akrabnya.**

"**Kurokocchi, kau mengagetkanku! Tentu saja! Yang lain juga ada?" Tanya Kise.**

"**Tentu. Ada Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, dan Murasakibara-kun" jawab Kuroko.**

"**Arigatou Kise-chin/Kise-kun/Ryouta/Kise" ucap teman-temannya setelah Kise memberikan cokelat tersebut kepada mereka.**

"**Sebenarnya Aku tak suka makanan manis, tapi hari ini cokelat lucky item ku, nanodayo. Makanya aku terima cokelat ini", ucap Midorima. Kise hanya mengeluarkan cengiran khas-nya.**

"**Ini enak, Kise-kun. Kau buat sendiri?" Tanya Kuroko. Kise mengangguk.**

**Akashi hanya diam saja. Tetapi Ia terlihat menikmati cokelat itu.**

"**Ne, ne Kise-chin. Cokelat itu masih ada satu. Buat siapa?" Tanya Murasakibara.**

"**Ohh, Ini…? Ini buat…." Kise terlihat malu-malu untuk mengatakannya. Terdengar suara teriakan.**

_Tetapi sayang…. Kau sudah terlebih dahulu menerima cokelat khusus darinya_

"_**DAI-CHANNNNN INI AKU BUATKAN COKELAT VALENTINE KHUSUS UNTUKMU^^" t**_**eriak sesosok gadis bersurai merah jambu.**

"**Baka, Satsuki! Suaramu terlalu keras", balas Aomine. Tetapi terlihat semburat merah tipis di warnanya.**

"**Wahhh Mine-chin dapet cokelat", ucap Murasakibara.**

"**Itu Momoi-san ya?" Tanya Kuroko.**

"**Ia, itu dia yang namanya Momoi Satsuki" , jawab Akashi.**

"**Cokelat ini buat kamu, Murasakibaracchi^^" ucap Kise mengalihkan pembicaraan.**

"**Whoaaaa arigatou Kise-chin" ucap Murasakibara sambil melahap cokelat itu. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum kecut.' **_**Aominecchi, sepertinya cokelat ini bukan untuk dimakan olehmu' **_**gumamnya.**

_Ingatkah Kau….? Ketika hujan itu….?_

** Kuroko, Midorima, Murasakibara dan Akashi sudah pulang. Kise belum dijemput. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bisa dijemput atau tidak. Kata orangtuanya mobil jemputan Kise ban nya bocor. Kise pun hanya memandang tetesan air yang sudah mulai membasahi tempat itu.**

"**Ame (hujan)…" ucapnya pelan.**

"**Yo!" panggil seseorang di belakangnya. Ia pun menoleh ke asal suara itu.**

_Saat itu kau mengajakku pulang bersama_

_Betapa bahagianya hatiku_

"**Mau pulang bersamaku?" tawar Aomine, orang yang menyapanya tadi.**

"**E…Eh…? Apa tidak merepotkan?" Tanya Kise ragu.**

"**Tidak. Kebetulan Satsuki hari ini ada janji dengan temannya", jawab Aomine.**

** Satsuki lagi, Satsuki lagi. Setiap saat Aomine selalu menyebut nama Momoi Satsuki. Tapi yah, apaboleh buat. Tidak mungkin kan Kise protes?**

"**Baiklah" jawabnya.**

_Ingatkah Kau….? Ketika kita dalam perjalanan itu….?_

** Mereka masih dalam perjalanan pulang. Hujan pun masih membasahi kota itu. Kise yang sudah sangat penasaran, nekat bertanya ke Aomine.**

"**Aominecchi…."**

"**Ng?"**

"**Boleh Tanya?" **

"**Tanya apa?"**

_Saat itu Aku menanyakan perasaanmu kepada dirinya_

"**Kau suka Momoi-san ya?" Tanya Kise.**

** Tiba-tiba langkah Aomine terhenti. Ia terlihat menganga. Apakah Ia salah bertanya padanya?**

"**Aominecchi?"**

_Dan alangkah terkejutnya aku saat mendengar jawaban darimu…_

"**Kau tahu darimana?" Tanya Aomine.**

** Benar kan? Pantas saja selama ini Aomine selalu saja menyinggung soal Satsuki dihadapannya.**

"**Iie, aku hanya menebak :') " jawab Kise sambil….tersenyum?**

_Tetapi aku tetap memaksakan seulas senyum agar terukir di bibirku_

"**Kau benar, Kise. Aku suka padanya sejak kecil", jawab Aomine. Pertama kalinya Kise melihat wajah Aomine secerah itu. "Tetapi jangan beri tahu siapapun ya?" pinta Aomine.**

"**Tentu" ,jawab Kise.**

_Ingatkah kau…? Saat hari kelulusan itu….?_

** Ini merupakan hari kebahagiaan Kise dan teman-temannya. Ia sudah lulus SMA. Tak terasa sudah 3 tahun dia sekolah di Teikou Koukousei ini. Dan…. Sudah 3 tahun pula Ia memendam perasannya terhadap Aomine. Ia sudah menyimpan kamera digital didalam ranselnya. Untuk berfoto bersama teman-temannya.**

_Saat itu aku menyiapkan kamera-ku untuk berfoto bersama mereka_

"**Minna! :o mau berfoto bersamaku? ^o^" Tanya Kise.**

**Akashi, Kuroko, Midorima, dan Murasakibara menoleh ke Kise.**

"**Yahh… Aku tidak keberatan sih, Kise-chin" Jawab Murasakibara.**

"**Aku tidak mau, Ryouta" balas Akashi.**

"**Oh… Ayolah Akashi-kun, foto kenang-kenangan kita di masa Koukousei", pinta Kuroko.**

"**Huhh… Tetsuya… Tetsuya… baiklah kalau begitu", ujar Akashi. Kuroko berhasil membujuknya.**

"**Aku tidak mau, nanodayo!" tolak Midorima.**

"**Shintarou…" ucap Akashi sambil mengahadap Midorima.**

"**Huhh baiklah! Baiklah! Aku mau!" balas Midorima. Terpaksa.**

"**Oke kalau begitu! Hai, cheese!" ucap Kise sambil memasang timer pada kameranya.**

**CKLIK!**

_Tak lupa juga kusisakan satu film untukmu_

"**kau tak berfoto bersama Daiki?" heran Akashi.**

"**Ini, sekarang Aku mau berfoto bersama dia^^" , jawab Kise sambil berlalu meninggalkan mereka.**

** 'Oh, Itu dia Aominecchi!' girang Kise saat melihat sosok Aomine dari belakang.**

"**Aominecchi ^o^ Ayo kita…" Kise menggantuk kalimatnya.**

** Ternyata Di depan Aomine, jauuhh didepannya terlihat Momoi tengah memegang sebuah bunga. Entah dari siapa. Ia melihat setangkai bunga mawar, jatuh dari tangan Aomine Daiki.**

_Ingatkah kau….? Saat kau mengajakku pulang bersama lagi untuk kedua kalinya…?_

_Saat itu untuk kedua kalinya kau membuatku bahagia_

"**Kise? Mau pulang bersama?" tawar Aomine untuk kedua kalinya.**

** Kebetulan, kedua orang tua Kise sedang dinas diluar Kota. Bahkan Kise sudah berpesan kepada jemputannya agar jangan menjemputnya, karena Ia juga tidak tahu pukul berapa Ia pulang.**

"**Aku bawa mobil, lho!" ucap Aomine.**

"**Memang boleh?" Tanya Kise.**

"**Tentu! Ayo!", ucap Aomine sambil menarik tangan Kise.**

_Walau aku tahu… Itu hanyalah bentuk pelarianmu dari dirinya…_

"**Sebenarnya Au berencana mengajak Satsuki, tapi yah…." Ucap Aomine setiba di depan mobil.**

** 'Aomine Daiki. Kenapa kau terus saja menyebut nama dirinya? Kau tak melihatku? Aku sudah lama memendam perasaan kepadamu! Aku sudah lama melirikmu walau kau terus melirik dirinya!' teriak Kise di dalam hatinya.**

_Ingatkah kau…? Saat peristiwa itu…?_

** "SIAL!" rutuk Aomine di dalam mobil. Saat ini, suasana hati Aomine memang sedang tidak karuan. Ia asal menyetir. Sampai tiba-tiba….**

"**AOMINE-CCHI, AWASSS!" teriak Kise.**

_Saat itu aku melindungimu dengan sekuat tenaga_

**Kise segera memeluk Aomine. Aomine tidak sempat menginjak pedal rem.**

'**BRAKKKKKKKK'**

_Ingatkah kau…? Saat kita di ruangan serba putih itu…?_

** Tercium bau obat di sana sini. Aomine selamat, tetapi Kise? Ia tidak tau Kise bisa selamat atau tidak. Kuroko, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Akashi juga langsung pergi ke tempat ini walaupun mereka sedang merayakan kelulusan mereka.**

**Tiba-tiba, seorang pria berjas putih keluar dari ruang ICU itu.**

"**Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Ryouta?" Tanya Akashi. Dokter hanya menggeleng.**

"**Benturannya sangat keras. Ia sedang kritis. Tetapi Ia memaksakan dirinya agar bisa sadar dan berbicara. Ia meminta berbicara dengan kalian", ucap dokter itu.**

_Saat itu kau bersama mereka berdiri mengelilingiku_

** Dan akhrinya remaja berambut warna-warni itu tiba di ruangan Kise. Kise hanya terbaring lemas di tempat tidur itu. Senyum khas-nya tetap terlihat di wajahnya.**

"**Mi…Minna, dengarkan Aku. Bisakah kalian mengelilingi tempat tidur ini?" pinta Kise. Teman-temannya hanya mengangguk pasrah.**

_Lalu kuucapkan salam perpisahanku untuk mereka_

"**Murasakibaracchi, terima kasih karena selama ini kau… te-telah mau memakan masakanku", ucap Kise. Murasakibara terlihat memalingkan wajahnya. Semua orang tahu kalau ia tengah menangis.**

"**Midorimacchi, terima kasih karena kau….."**

"**Tidak! Aku tak mau dengar la….hiks" , kini Midorima terlihat mengeluarkan air mata.**

"**Kurokocchi, terima kasih karena kau selalu tak pernah lupa mengajakku makan bersama", kali ini Kuroko yang menangis. Tetapi ia menangis terang-terangan di hadapan Kise. Akashi menggenggam sebalah tangan Kuroko.**

"**Akashicchi, te-terima kasih ka-kkarena kau su-sudah mau me-mengajariku pela-kjaran yang ti-tidak aku mengerti" **

"**kau tak perlu berterima kasih, Ryouta." Genggaman Akashi semakin keras terhadap Kuroko. Manik heterochromatic nya bergetar. Akhirnya, setetes air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya.**

"**Dddannn A-Aommminecchi", suara Kise semakin serak.**

"**Tidak!"**

_Ingatkah kau…? Saat Aku mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadamu?_

"**A-a-a Aomm"**

"**Tidak! Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun darimu!" ucap Aomine. Ia menutup telinganya.**

"**karena Aku percaya, kau akan selamat!" lanjutnya.**

**Senyuman lebar terlihat di bibir Kise Ryouta. Air matanya juga sudah mengalir deras.**

"**Aominecchi, Dddaisssukki…." Ia menggantuk ucapannya. "….Ssayonnnara, mmmminna"**

**Pandangan Kise semakin kabur.**

_Saat itu kulihat setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matamu_

"**Kise/Kise-chin/Kise-kun/Ryouta, sayonara" balas teman-temannya.**

_Kau mencegahku agar tidak pergi_

"**BB-AKA! KE-KENAPA hiks KENAPA KALIAN BILANG SAYONARA KE DIA?! IA PASTI SELAMAT! IA TIDAK MUNG hiks KIN PERGI!"**

"**KISE!" Aomine mengguncang-gunncangkan tubuh Kise.**

_Tetapi sayangnya, mataku tertutup perlahan-lahan_

_Sampai akhirnya tidak akan terbuka…. Lagi_

"_**KISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_

"_**Aominecchi, jika bersamamu hanya ada dalam mimpi, biarkanlah**_

_**Aku tertidur selamanya" –Kise Ryouta**_

-END-

**Khuhuhu, gimana? Aneh? Sumimasen ToT saya hanyalah author yang dapet dare bikin fic Poetry T_T saya nggak pernah nyentuh (?) genre ini, saya aja baru tau ada yg namanya genre poetry *plakk* Apalagi Cuma dikasi waktu setengah hari buat nge-bikin u,u Yasud, fanfic ini slese deh ._. Saya nggak bakat bikin puisi T^T *terjun ke jurang. Ini fanfic pertama AoKise saya. Pairing ke-3 favorit :3 yang pertama AkaKuro, tapi kalo cast nih fanfic diganti AkaKuro, nanti feel-nya nggak dapet.*8Reader: EMANK NIH FF FEEL-NYA DAPETT?!* Yang ke-2 TakaMido. Apalagi TakaMido -_-. Sekali lagi, HONTOU NI SUMIMASEN kalo FF nya gini ToT**

**RnR pliiisss…?**


End file.
